


Unforgiveable

by TanteTao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nightmare, Oneshot, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao
Summary: Severus has a nightmare.





	Unforgiveable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts).



_There was blood on the floor, on the walls and on the body that lay on the floor. Deep lacerations, torn flesh and a ghastly, gaping wound in the neck. Every step made a squishing, squelching sound as he approached. Her large green eyes were misty in death, and her long red hair mixed with the blood on the floor. He looked down, and his hands were covered in blood, dripping. The metallic scent of blood overpowered all other smells. She was dead. Dead. Deaddeaddeaddead._

Severus Snape woke with a gasp, sitting up in his bed in the Hogwarts Dungeons. His pulse was racing, his skin was clammy, and his pajamas and the bed linens were positively drenched in sweat. His right hand was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

'This isn't how it happened. Get a grip!' he admonished himself. He hadn't really seen his former best friend after the attack. And he knew that the Dark Lord preferred the Killing Curse to more savage ways of ending lives. But that didn't make the nightmare any less terrifying. It didn't change the fact, that he'd had this or a similar nightmare every single night since her death. Either he'd find her dead or he'd see her die in dozens of horrible ways. And he was always too late, too weak, useless.

He hadn't told anyone about that. They would insist he take Dreamless Sleep. But he didn't deserve that. It was his fault. He had told Him about the Prophecy. He had led Him to Lily. And apparently he hadn't been useful enough as a spy for the Light to prevent her death. She would never see her little boy grow up. She would never get to teach him about magic and life and the world. And there would never, ever be a chance for her to forgive Severus for what he'd done. His actions had been unforgiveable.


End file.
